LOVE! THUNDER GLOW
LOVE! THUNDER GLOW was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 4, and is from the Macross Δ television series. Appearances Macross Δ *Mission 18, Sense Emergence: Ending Theme Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Available as part of Walküre! THUNDER GLOW event. Lyrics Romaji = SHOULD GO! MY LOVE! THUNDER GLOW for YOU RIDE ACROSS THE BLUE Rasen o egaki Yureteru DESIRE Ii ko de iru no ga Kagami no sekai nara bakarashii Hibana nige Kowareru koto o osoreteita Sou doukasen o kakushiteta Biribiri furueteru minamo! yume o! Afuresaseru kachiki ga hitsuyou Shigunaru tsutaeteru hijou ・ jitai! Datenshi ni naru nante uso mitai da ne Futago no uchuu Niteinai jibun ga Tsutaeru kaketeta Pazuru o awasetara todorokeru Omoi ni futa shite Yasashii furi de gomakashiteita Demo kuchidzuke sae wasureteta Merimeri takanaru hada o! sora o! Yaburi susumu haato wa kayaku de Sono toki kiteiru kara o ・ watte! Inadzuma hashiru furue kanjitara jazuru Kawaita itadzura sabitsuku tsuyogari o Vaibu na shisen de naifu ni kaeyou Muhyoujou o kuzushite Wasureteita Kagi o mawasu kara Biribiri furueteru minamo! yume o! Afuresaseru kachiki ga hitsuyou Shigunaru tsutaeteru hijou ・ jitai! Datenshi ni naru nante uso mitai da ne Merimeri takanaru hada o! sora o! Yaburi susumu haato wa kayaku de Sono toki kiteiru kara o ・ watte! Inadzuma hashiru furue kanjitara jazuru Dakishimeru yo Bakageteru ne kako Afuretara jazu |-| Kanji = SHOULD GO! MY LOVE! THUNDER GLOW for YOU RIDE ACROSS THE BLUE ラセンを描き ゆれてる DESIRE いい子でいるのが 鏡の世界なら馬鹿らしい 火花逃げ こわれることを恐れていた そう　導火線を隠してた ビリビリ震えてる　水面！夢を！ 溢れさせる　勝気が必要 シグナル伝えてる　非常・事態！ 堕天使になるなんて　嘘みたいだね 双子の宇宙 似ていない　自分が 伝える　欠けてた パズルを　合わせたら　とどろける 想いにふたして 優しいふりで　ごまかしていた でも　くちづけさえ　忘れてた メリメリ高鳴る　肌を！空を！ 破りすすむ　ハートは火薬で そのトキ来ている　殻を・割って！ イナヅマ走る　震え　感じたらジャズる 乾いた　イタヅラ　さびつく　つよがりを ヴァイブな視線で　ナイフに変えよう 無表情を　崩して 忘れていた 鍵を　回すから ビリビリ震えてる　水面！夢を！ 溢れさせる　勝気が必要 シグナル伝えてる　非常・事態！ 堕天使になるなんて　嘘みたいだね メリメリ高鳴る　肌を！空を！ 破りすすむ　ハートは火薬で そのトキ来ている　殻を・割って！ イナジマ走る　震え　感じたらジャズる 抱きしめるよ 馬鹿げてるね　過去 あふれたら　ジャズ |-| English = SHOULD GO! MY LOVE! THUNDER GLOW for YOU RIDE ACROSS THE BLUE Desire quivers Depicting a spiral; It'd be so ridiculous If my good side only exists in the mirror. Running from that spark, I was afraid of breaking apart; Yeah... I was hiding my fuse all along! Shuddering on the brink: the water's surface, a dream there! To make it overflow, I need the proper determination! The signals are telling me: it's a state of emergency! For me to become a fallen angel... it almost seems like a lie. We're twin cosmos With differing personalities, Lacking communication; But if we complete the puzzle, we can let it all roar out! On a sudden whim, I lied, Covering it up with kindness... But I forgot to seal it with a kiss. Throbbing to the point of breaking: my skin, the sky! This heart tearing through is like gunpowder. The time is coming: break the shell! Lightning will run— when you feel its trembling, jazz out! Dried mischief... rusting false strength... With a vibrating gaze, let's turn them into a knife... To tear away this expressionless face! I'll turn the key... On that forgotten lock! Shuddering on the brink: the water's surface, a dream there! To make it overflow, I need the proper determination! The signals are telling me: it's a state of emergency! For me to become a fallen angel... it seems like a lie. Throbbing to the point of breaking: my skin, the sky! This heart tearing through is like gunpowder. The time is coming: break the shell! Lightning will run when you feel its trembling, jazz out! I'll embrace you... So foolish, our past... Once it overflows: jazz... External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs